The Ohio State University has established the Central Electron Optics Facility (CEOF) to serve the entire campus with state-of- the-art instrumentation. This request for a scanning-transmission electron microscope (STEM) is made by a diverse group of users in the Bio-Medical Branch of the CEOF. With the extreme age of the existing electron microscopes and the demands for an instrument with better capabilities, the purchase of a new STEM will allow the major user group the new facilities to carry out their research. With a strong commitment from the University as well as the College of Medicine, the requested instrument will be installed, maintained and serviced. The major user group consists of 6 scientists, with five having current NIH support.